


The Return of Mrs. Norris

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: Written for snape100's prompt #662: Snape and Squibs - Argus Filch





	

Argus Filch scooped up his unpetrified cat. “Welcome back, my sweet,” he whispered, and kissed her on her furry head. Her purrs were audible throughout the hospital wing.

For the next few days, Filch seemed unwilling to put Mrs. Norris down. He brought her to breakfast and served her a saucer of cream and kippers. He brought her to lunch and fed her meat out of his own sandwich. Dinner had him cutting up meat into small, cat-sized bites.

Snape pretended not to notice, but when Filch was out of his office he left a catnip mouse on Filch’s desk.


End file.
